Spontaneity
by Manda0610
Summary: When Ron accuses Hermione of not being spontaneous, she proves him wrong. But it throws her into a whirlwind romance that could change her forever... Not RWHG! Fluffy, sappy. Those with diabetes, read at your own risk! New version, The Game, is up.
1. A Bad Start

_Author's Note: Read and Review, please! This is my very first fan fic, so please be kind! Enjoy! -Amanda_

A Bad Start

"Pass the toast, I'm starved!" Ron exclaimed as he plopped down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table Friday morning. He grabbed the plate of toast and placed at least 5 pieces on his own, then followed suit with the bacon and sausage.

"Surprise, surprise" Hermione muttered with a look of disgust, burying her nose in _Advanced Rune Translation_ and taking a sip of coffee.

"At least I can find better things to do with my breakfast than reading yet another textbook," Ron retorted.

"Anything new in the world?" Harry asked Hermione, motioning to the _Daily Prophet_ lying next to Hermione's plate. He wasn't in the mood for Ron and Hermione's bickering so early in the day.

"No, not really. The Cannons beat the Tornadoes. Big deal," she said from behind the book.

"What?!" Harry and Ron said together. Ron reached over and snatched the paper from beside her. The Cannons hadn't won a game in at least 4 seasons, and the Tornadoes were one of the Top 5 teams in the league. Ron whipped the pages quickly, searching for the Quidditch scores.

"Oh, ha ha" Ron said dryly, locating the scores. The Cannons, Ron's stubbornly favorite team, hadn't won at all. In fact, they'd lost dismally: 180 to 0. Hermione smiled at him sweetly and went about eating her oatmeal. Harry hid a smile and shook his head.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Harry asked. "There's a Hogsmeade visit this week."

"Oh good, I need some quills," Hermione said. "And the bookshop just got the latest Rune translation in!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I think we should look for a bit of adventure this weekend. Tonight."

"Yeah, Ron, because we don't get NEARLY enough of that as it is," Harry replied. It seemed every week there was some new danger lurking in the halls of Hogwarts that the 3 of them took it upon themselves to face.

"No, something new this time. I'll think on it," he promised.

Hermione looked at her watch. "We'd better get going, Charms starts in 5 minutes!" she exclaimed, stuffing the book in her bag and getting up. Harry and Ron followed suit.

-------------------------

They walked to Professor Flitwick's class in silence, Ron still trying to think of something exciting for them to do, Hermione thinking about her Runes class later that day, and Harry thinking about Ginny.

When they got there, they joined Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas, fellow Gryffindors. A few others were milling around, including Draco Malfoy with his usual bunch of Slytherin dimwits: Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson, who was simpering madly as usual, as well as a few others. They heard a roar of laughter from the group, which was now looking at Hermione and whispering.

Hermione, used to it by now, just rolled her eyes, but Ron immediately went for his wand. "Don't bother, he's hardly worth the effort," Hermione said to him, just loud enough for Draco to hear. Draco glared at her and stopped laughing. He was always trying to rile Ron up.

"Need a mudblood to speak for you, eh, Weasley?" Draco said loudly. Ron turned a violent shade of red.

"Yes, because needing 2 idiots to do your fighting for you is so much better," Harry replied.

"And don't call Hermione that!" Ron added, somewhat lamely.

Crabbe and Goyle started cracking their knuckles menacingly and stepping forward, but just then the bell rang and tiny Professor Flitwick came bustling up to them. Hermione, Ron, and Harry grinned and followed him into class.

-------------------------

They were practicing _Aguamenti_, a charm that shoots water out of the point of a wand. They were each given a cup and told to practice. Hermione, of course, picked it up quickly. Harry wasn't far behind. Ron, who was never as good as the others at Charms, couldn't seem to get it right.

"Ron, you're holding your wand wrong," Hermione said patiently, going over to him. She took his hand and tried to show him the correct movement. Ron pulled his hand away.

"I can do it, just let me do it!" he said angrily. He was still reeling from the comment Malfoy made about him in the hall.

Hurt flickered in Hermione's eyes, but was quickly replaced by anger and frustration. "Fine. Good luck," she replied, walking back to her original spot.

Harry looked at Ron exasperatedly. "Was that really necessary? She was just trying to help and save you the extra homework." Ron didn't say anything, just looked over at Hermione, who was helping Neville now. He shook his head and tried again.

When the bell rang, Hermione grabbed her things and left, brushing past Ron, who looked as though he'd been about to apologize. He scowled after her.

Hermione had Ancient Runes next, so they didn't see her until after lunch, which she spent in the library.


	2. No Spontaneity

No Spontaneity

After lunch, Ron and Harry walked to History of Magic early. Ron was hoping to see Hermione and apologize for Charms. She was already there, sitting against the wall engrossed in a book. When they approached her, she stood up. She accepted his apology, though rather stiffly. She obviously wasn't ready to give him her full forgiveness just yet.

"OK, so I have it!" Ron said excitedly. "Let's go to the Shrieking Shack after everyone's asleep tonight!"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Why not? For fun!" Ron answered.

"I'm in," Harry said. He hadn't snuck out after hours just for fun in awhile.

"Count me out," Hermione said.

"What? Why?" Ron demanded.

"Because I just don't feel like it, that's why. I have too much homework anyway."

"Oh please, it's Friday. None of it's even due until next week!" Ron said.

"The answer's still no. I don't want to get expelled this week. Especially if it's not even for a good reason."

"You never do anything spontaneous! Little Miss by-the-book. Miss never-break-the-rules!" Ron said angrily.

"Never break the rules! NEVER BREAK THE RULES! Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it was ME who made that Polyjuice Potion 2nd year. And ME who stole all of the ingredients for it! And ME who used the Time-Turner illegally 3rd year! It was MY idea to start an illegal club last year as well! And none of that's including the tons of other rules I've broken with you two, so don't give me that!" she hissed at Ron. She didn't want any of this to be heard, as what she did with the Time-Turner could get her not only expelled, but possibly thrown into Azkaban. Most of the class had shown up by now, and was watching this exchange with interest.

"She's got you there, Ron," Harry put in, grinning.

Ron stood there for a few moments, opening and closing his mouth stupidly. "Well, you're still not spontaneous!" he said, looking victorious.

"Oh really?" she cried, stepping right up to him. He was a full head or 2 over her, but she didn't care.

"Yeah, really!" he shot back, towering over her.

"You think so, huh?" she asked, pushing her face right up to his.

"I don't think. I know," Ron said, a look of triumph on his face.

"Oh you do, do you? How's THIS for spontaneity?" she asked, dropping her bag, then turning on her heel and stalking over to Draco Malfoy, who was standing to the side laughing at this confrontation with Crabbe and Goyle. She brushed past Crabbe and Goyle, and grabbed Malfoy's tie. She pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately on the lips for a full 10 seconds before releasing him. When it was over, she released his tie, sending him reeling back into Goyle and looking flabbergasted over what had just happened.

Just then the bell rang. Hermione grabbed her bag and flounced into the classroom.

Ron and Harry just stood there, their mouths hanging open. "Did she really just kiss that?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yes. Yes she did," Harry replied.

"I can't believe she did that," Ron said, awestruck. "I can't BELIEVE she did that!" he repeated, furious this time. He hitched his bag higher on his shoulder and stormed into the classroom. The rest of the class, including the Slytherins, stood there for a few moments, trying to absorb what they'd just witnessed, before walking in as well, leaving only Harry there with Malfoy.

Draco's face broke into its usual smirk. "It was just a matter of time," he said before going in.

_This cannot be good_, Harry thought before following the Slytherins in.

Ron and Hermione refused to speak for the rest of the day. Harry couldn't decide which he liked least: their constant bickering or their stony silence.


	3. In the Library

In the Library

"Malfoy. It had to be _him_ of all people? Of all the guys standing there she goes and kisses _Malfoy_?" Ron said in the common room later that night. Hermione was in the library, probably to avoid talking about the kiss or having to explain it. It was all over Hogwarts by now.

Harry sighed, tired of this conversation. It was all Ron had spoken about since dinner. He laid his quill down and looked at Ron. "I think she was trying to prove a point, Ron. That she can be spontaneous and do things without your-or our-approval. Anything even remotely spontaneous she does is done with me and you, and we usually have to drag her with us."

Ron seemed to think about this for a moment. "By why _him_, though?" he said again.

Harry screamed internally and went back to his History of Magic essay. It was a lost cause.

"So do you still want to do it?" Ron asked suddenly.

"What's that?" Harry asked, not stopping his writing.

"The Shrieking Shack," Ron answered, sounding hurt that Harry had forgotten.

Harry looked at his watch. It was 9 PM. The common room still had a few people in it.

"All right. But we'll wait until the room clears."

-------------------------

Hermione yawned widely and looked at her watch. Eleven PM. Maybe most of the Gryffindors would be in bed by now. She was certain not to run into any of them in the halls—it was well past curfew. She stretched and started putting her things into her bag. She dropped a few books and started picking them up, only to find someone was holding one out for her.

"Thank y-," she started, reaching for it and looking up. When she saw who it was, she snatched it back. "Thanks," she said coldly, standing up and going back to packing her things.

"What kind of thank you is that, Granger?" Malfoy said quietly, stepping right behind her and placing his hands on either side of her, close enough that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She drew her breath sharply, closed her eyes, and went back to packing her things, hoping he didn't hear or notice her hesitation. When she finished, she turned to find him leaning over her.

"Move, Malfoy," she said. "It's been a long enough day without you making it worse."

"You didn't want me to move this afternoon," he said in a mock hurt voice, but not moving his hands.

"You know very well this afternoon was nothing more than to prove a point to Ron," she said, looking him straight in the eye. She made to move, but his arms remained where they were. She sighed and looked away. He was staring at her and it was a little unnerving. "What?" she finally said after a few moments. "If you're not going to do anything, then move. I'm tired."

"Oh, I'll do something all right," he said, leaning even closer. When his lips were just millimeters from her own, she turned her head and moved to the right quickly. He wasn't expecting it, so she pushed his arm out of her way easily. But he recovered quickly, turning and trapping her to the wall instead.

"This is getting old, Malfoy. If you're done playing cat and mouse, may I please go back to my room? I'd rather not get expelled when the first term isn't even over yet."

"But we're prefects, Granger. The rules are different for us. Well, not for you, being a mudblood. But for me they are. And since you just happen to be lucky enough to be in my company, I don't think you're in any danger of expulsion."

Hermione put her bag down, crossed her arms, and leaned back against the wall. "Is there a point to any of this or-"

Before she could finish, he lowered his head and kissed her. At first, she put her hands on his chest and started pushing him away, but he caught them and held them behind her back, then pushed her back against the wall, his body flush with her own. Then she couldn't help it…she pushed right back and deepened the kiss. He released her wrists and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her.

After several seconds, both of them with burning lungs, they broke apart. "Wow," she murmured.

"Ditto," he replied, smiling. Not his usual smirk, but a real smile. It actually didn't look too bad on him.

Then they both seemed to realize what they were doing and released each other. She pulled her arms down and smoothed out a nonexistent wrinkle in her shirt. He cleared his throat loudly and stepped back from her.

"Well, don't expect _that_ to happen again, Granger," he said, before turning and walking away.

"As if I'd want it to!" she called to his retreating back. Then she picked up her bag and left too, pushing away a nagging thought that it might not be so bad if it did.

-------------------------

Hermione made her way back slowly, checking around each corner before turning it. It wasn't until she got back to the Gryffindor common room's floor that she was found. Just as she was checking around the corner that would finally lead her to the portrait, she heard, "What are you doing out so late?" causing her to jump and let out a little scream. She whirled around, and then fell against the wall in relief when she saw it was just Harry and Ron.

"You idiots! You just took 10 years off of my life!" she said, swatting them each on the arm.

"Sorry, Hermione, didn't mean to. Are you okay? You look a little…strange," Harry said, looking into her face.

Hermione straightened and took a deep breath. Moment of truth…tell, or keep it to herself? Keep it, she decided almost immediately. She didn't know why exactly…she told herself it was because Harry and Ron would surely go searching for him and get themselves expelled. Yes, that sounded good to her. Instead, she said "Well, I'm sure you would too if you aged ten years in a matter of seconds," but smiled anyway and fell into step beside them. "Where were you two?" she asked, wanting to change the subject.

Harry narrowed his bright green eyes, but didn't say anything.

"The Shrieking Shack and Hogsmeade," Ron answered, looking smug.

"But we're going tomorrow…you couldn't wait?" she asked.

"No. We wanted to have a bit of fun. Better than holing up in the library studying on a perfectly good Friday night," he replied sharply.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said, taken aback.

"Oh. Well…sorry then," Ron said sheepishly. Then he seemed to be having some sort of inner struggle, and burst out, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Hermione asked absently, pretending to be very interested in the portrait of the fat lady. "I suppose I wanted to get a head start so I can enjoy Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Not the library! Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, exasperated.

Hermione waited until the portrait opened for them to answer. Then she took a deep breath before saying, "I don't know. To prove a point, I guess," with a shrug.

Harry nodded. "I thought so."

Ron looked sheepish again before saying, "Well, I'm sorry I provoked you. I wouldn't have if I knew you were going to kiss the ferret. You couldn't have enjoyed it."

"Of course I didn't!" Hermione said, a little too quickly. Harry's narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"So…are we all right then?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Of course! I'm tired…I'll see you at breakfast!" she answered with a quick wave, before running up the stairs.

-------------------------

Harry had a feeling she wasn't telling them something. But he didn't want to mess up her and Ron's truce, especially since they would be together all of the next day. Hermione would tell them when she was ready.


	4. Round 2

Round 2

The next morning, Hermione waited until nearly 9:00 to go to breakfast. She wanted to be sure the common room was clear. She turned this way and that, examining her outfit from all sides. She was wearing a pair of jeans she normally didn't, because they were tighter on her hips and thighs than she liked, with a honey-colored v-neck sweater over a blue tank top. She looked away, still not even sure why her outfit suddenly mattered to her so much, and grabbed her scarf and coat before she could change her mind (or her outfit). "Here goes nothing," she muttered to herself as she opened the door and headed down to the Great Hall.

-------------------------

Just as she turned a corner, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a deserted classroom. Before she could scream, the person pushed her against a wall and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" Malfoy hissed, moving his hand. Then he leaned against the wall, a hand on either side of her. "We have to stop meeting like this, Granger. People will think something's going on," he said with a smirk. She tried not to think about how good he looked in his cut-just-right jeans and gray sweater. Or how the sweater matched his eyes perfectly.

"Ha ha," she replied, rolling her eyes and putting her things down. "Is there a reason you're stalking me, or is it just for fun?"

"I think 'stalking' is a bit strong, don't you? After all, you did make the first move."

"That wasn't a 'move', Malfoy. My goodness, are you really as stupid as you look? I seem to recall explaining that to you just last night."

The smirk melted from his face and was replaced by a look of fury. He smacked the wall just inches from her ear, causing her to flinch, and stepped closer, his nose just centimeters from her own. "Don't _ever_ call me stupid, understand?" he whispered menacingly. He noted a look of fear flash through her eyes before she narrowed them and shoved him away from her.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Ron and Harry are waiting for me. They'll come looking for me sooner or later, so I suggest you make your point, and quick."

"I have a…proposition for you," he said, stepping toward her. "One that could be beneficial to both of us." He stepped even closer and resumed his previous position with a hand on either side of her head. Then he leaned in to kiss her.

"Not on your life, Malfoy. Not if you were the last living male on the planet," she hissed. "Why me, anyway? I'm sure you could get Parkinson to agree to any 'proposition' you might make."

Malfoy shrugged. "Too easy. But you, Granger…you're a challenge. You make me work for it. I've never had to work for anything, and I rather like the idea of it."

"So get a job. I hear the Hog's Head is looking for a dishwasher. It wouldn't be much work; the dishes only get washed about once a month.Zzhwashwah"

"Money I have. It's you I'm after. Why don't you meet me tonight?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she spat.

"It's you who should feel flattered. Don't you want to know when and where?"

"Why? I'm not coming."

"I think you will."

"Oh, you do? Well would you mind filling me in on why, because, quite frankly, I'm stumped."

He stepped closer and lowered his lips toward hers. She let out an involuntary gasp. "I think you know why."

"Sorry, can't think of a single reason," she replied. Actually, she could think of 2, and they were both about 3 millimeters from her lips right now…

"Don't kid yourself, Granger. We both felt it last night," he whispered.

"Oh you felt that nausea, too? I thought it was just me."

"No…this," he said, before pressing his lips to hers and pushing her up against the wall. He wrapped one arm around her waist and caught the other hand in her hair. Almost unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He was just starting to put his hand up the back of her sweater when she pushed him off of her and ducked around him.

"No," she gasped, wiping her mouth with her hand and turning away.

"Too fast? Okay, I can slow down," he said, coming over and wrapping his arms around her waist. Then he moved the hair off of her neck and started to kiss it.

Hermione moaned softly as she closed her eyes leaned back into him, before she realized what she was doing. Her eyes flew open and she wriggled away. She moved away from him quickly, pulling a desk in between them. Then she realized Malfoy was between her and the door. Oh, this wasn't good…

"Malfoy. Draco. No. We can't do this," she said as he grinned and made toward her.

At the sound of his first name, he stopped. "You never call me Draco," he said, confused.

"Well…I wanted to get your attention. We can't. Not now…not ever. It's not right," she said, stepping a bit farther back.

He grinned again and started toward her again. "Felt all right to me."

"I...w-well…it wasn't…," she stammered. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "No. I'm sorry. It wouldn't be right."

He seemed to sense she wasn't giving in and sighed. "Fine. For now." Then he moved and swept his arm toward the door in a goofy bow. "After you."

She moved slowly toward the door, wary of why he was letting her go so easily. He didn't make a move to grab her as she neared him, so she hurried to the wall and grabbed her things before he changed his mind. She made it all the way to the door before he called out "Oh, and Granger?"

"Yes?" she replied softly, not turning around.

"The Room of Requirement at midnight. Just food for thought. And wear those pants," he added, and she could hear the grin on his face.

Trying not to grin, she blushed and hurried out the door without looking back.


	5. Breakfast and Hogsmeade

Breakfast & Hogsmeade

Stares and frantic whispers followed Hermione through the Great Hall. She'd never realized how long the walk to the Gryffindor table was until now.

"Now I know how you felt last year, Harry," she said glumly as she sat down across from him and Ron.

Harry smiled sadly. "No fun is it?" he asked.

She sighed and shook her head as she reached for the toast. Cold. _Figures_, she thought darkly. She reached for an apple instead and fixed a cup of tea. "It was just a kiss. One stupid kiss. I didn't even enjoy it, for Merlin's sake!" she said suddenly, squeezing a lemon too hard. The juice hit Neville Longbottom, who was sitting next to Harry, in the eye. "Oh, Neville, I'm sorry!" she cried, handing him a napkin.

"That's okay, Hermione," Neville sighed, taking the napkin. "Why's it always me?" he muttered under his breath, pressing the napkin to his eye.

Ron fixed her with a stern look. "It wasn't just a kiss. It was treason," he said. Seeing the distraught look on her face, he quickly added, "To some people. Not us. Some people don't like the Slytherins, that's all."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Some people?"

"Yeah. Some people," he replied easily, going back to his mountain of food.

Hermione just grinned and shook her head. After she'd finished her apple and tea, she looked at her watch. "Are you ready to go?" she asked anxiously. She wanted to get away from all the whispers and stares. The boys nodded and got up.

They were all pulling their coats on in the entry way when Malfoy walked past with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. Ron and Harry glared at him, as though daring him to say something to Hermione. Instead, Malfoy smirked at her and winked as he passed. All three stopped, Ron and Harry trying to decide whether or not they should be angry about this, but Hermione hiding a smirk of her own as she pulled her gloves and hat on.

-------------------------

_What am I doing?_ Draco thought as he walked to Hogsmeade. _Why couldn't I just leave it alone? _But he couldn't help it; she'd just looked too tempting in that sweater. And the jeans…wow. And he couldn't help but rile Potter and Weasley up; they just made it too easy. _Yeah. That's why I winked at her in the entry way_, but it didn't sound very convincing, even in his own head.

"Draco? Draco, are you even listening to me?" he suddenly heard a shrill voice ask. He shook his head to clear it.

"What?" he asked Pansy.

"I _saaaid_…do you like my new hat?" she repeated, twirling in the snow to show off the ugly olive green and purple hat. When she stopped, she smiled this awful simpering smile. He forced himself not to shudder.

"Oh…uh...yes. Very nice color," he said before continuing walking. Then he almost wished he hadn't when she simpered even more and blushed. He couldn't help but think, _I bet Granger doesn't put Potter and Weasley through this_, as she linked her arm through his and followed.

-------------------------

A few hours later, Hermione had her new book, and Harry and Ron were each carrying bags stuffed with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products; Fred and George had recently opened a small shop in the village. As they walked out of Honeyduke's Sweet Shop, Ron looked toward The Three Broomsticks.

"Anyone else thirsty?" he asked hopefully, not taking his eyes off of the tiny pub. Harry and Hermione exchanged a quick grin that Ron didn't notice; they both knew he had something of a schoolboy crush on the pretty owner, Madame Rosmerta.

"I could use a butterbeer," Harry replied. "Hermione?"

"Sure," she replied, following them in and instantly regretting it. As soon as they saw her enter, Parvati and Padma Patil rushed over with Lavender Brown.

"Do you mind if we steal her for a moment?" Parvati asked Harry and Ron sweetly, linking her arm through Hermione's. Harry opened his mouth to save her, but Lavender quickly said, "Thanks! Won't be gone a moment!" as they pulled her to the side.

"How was it?"

"Those gorgeous eyes can't be all he has going for him!"

"Is he a good kisser?"

They all asked these questions one after the other, so Hermione barely even caught who asked what. "Um…it wasn't anything. I didn't really notice," she replied. They all looked at her incredulously. "Really, it was just to prove Ron wrong…nothing more. I didn't pay attention," she said. It wasn't a lie; she _hadn't_ paid much attention to that first kiss. She thought about telling them his lips were dry or that he was a messy kisser, just for revenge after all the grief he'd given her since first year, but something stopped her. "He does have very soft lips, though," she said before she could stop herself.

The girls looked at each other happily. Padma opened her mouth to say something else, but Hermione cut her off. "That's all I can tell you, girls. I'm sorry. There's nothing else to tell." All three girls' faces fell. Parvati released her arm, but not before promising another bombardment later on; Lavender and Parvati both shared a room with Hermione.

Hermione smiled and said, "Sure," as she walked away. She made a mental note to be studying late that night, before remembering the last thing Malfoy had said to her: 'Room of Requirement at midnight. And wear those pants,' and grinned to herself. She was still grinning when she got to the table Harry and Ron were sitting at.

"What are you grinning about? I thought you hated those three," Ron said as she sat down and picked up the butterbeer they'd ordered for her.

"I don't hate them, Ron. They're just too nosey for their own good, that's all," she replied, taking an overly large swig of butterbeer to avoid anymore questions.

Just then, Ginny walked in with Luna Lovegood. When they saw them, they waved and made their way over to them. Ginny kissed Harry as she sat down, then looked at Hermione. Luna stared around the room, her usual custom when she entered.

"It's a lie. Please tell me it's a cruel joke," she said immediately.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm afraid not."

"Why in the name of Merlin would you kiss Malfoy?" Ginny all but shouted.

"I don't know…it was just…"

"A Wrackspurt," Luna said dreamily, still staring around the room. Everyone stared at her. They didn't even realize she was listening. "They float into your head and make your brain go all fuzzy," she said, as though it was the obvious answer. Everyone hid smiles and went back to analyzing the kiss heard around Hogwarts, as Hermione had begun to not-so-fondly think of it.

After a few more minutes, the subject finally changed to Quidditch. Hermione looked at Ginny. "Ginny, do you want to start back? I have a…new sweater I want to show you," she added.

Ginny looked at her strangely and said, "Oh…um…sure. Let's go. Are you coming, Luna?"

Luna shook her head. "No, I want to go look at the Shrieking Shack. I'll see you later." Then she waved and left the pub. Ron watched her and shook his head.

"Mental," he muttered.

"We'll see you at dinner. Bye!" Hermione said, grabbing Ginny's arm and steering her toward the door as well. Ginny barely had time to grab her coat and purse.

"Hey!" Harry called after them. He hadn't gotten a kiss from Ginny. The girls kept walking, not hearing. "Girl talk, I suppose," he said to Ron, who nodded.


	6. Talking to Ginny

Talking to Ginny

"All right, Hermione, what's going on? A new sweater? You couldn't think of anything better than that?" she asked, amused, when they got back to Hogwarts. They went up to Hermione's room to talk, since her roommates were all in Hogsmeade.

Hermione grinned and shrugged, sitting on her bed. "It worked, didn't it?"

Ginny shook her head and grinned back, sitting next to her. "So what's going on?"

Hermione took a deep breath and told Ginny about the previous night and that morning. Ginny's brown eyes widened when she'd finished her tale.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. He's been different today. Still calling me 'Granger', and still arrogant and cocky, of course. But I don't know, it's kind of…cute all of a sudden. What do you think?"

"Well…we both know Harry and Ron won't take kindly to this. I don't know, Hermione. Can one day of cuteness really repair 5 years of going out of his way to make your life hell?"

Hermione sighed, not really knowing the answer. "You won't tell will you?"

"Of course not. But I still don't like this…what if he tries to…you know…"

"Rape me? I don't think he will. He may be different, but I don't think he'd risk spoiling his precious family name like that."

"I hope you're right. Although, I don't envy him if he does try anything…he'd have Harry and Ron, not to mention half the Order and the Weasleys, to worry about if he does."

Hermione nodded absently, still lost in thought. "I'm going," she said suddenly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But I'll need your help getting out of the common room tonight."

Ginny nodded. Then she grinned half-heartedly. "I guess we'd better think of a story then. And find something for you to wear."

Hermione grinned and hugged her friend. "Thank you, Ginny."

"You're welcome…just be careful, okay?"

"I will, don't worry."


	7. The Room of Requirement

_Author's Note: Greetings, Gentle Reader! I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far! Please remember to review…I try to take all reviews into account when writing! And now…on with the chapter! Enjoy! -Amanda_

The Room of Requirement

After dinner, Hermione and Ginny hurried back upstairs to get ready. They'd already decided their story: they were going to tell Harry and Ron that they were going to patrol. Ginny had been made prefect this year, and as prefects, part of their duties was to patrol the halls on weekend nights until midnight, provided they had no homework to finish. They both knew Ron wouldn't want to patrol; he'd never much cared for this part of their duties. Ginny would come back alone at midnight, saying Hermione had wanted to go to the library because she forgot something. Hermione would take her bag with her, claiming there was something she needed to read for Ancient Runes. Neither of the boys took this class, and also knew that there seemed to be much more homework than in the normal classes, so they'd have no reason to doubt it. In reality, she would have the dark green top they'd picked out for her to wear in the bag, along with the Instant Darkness Powder and Decoy Detonators Ginny insisted she take along just in case.

-------------------------

At ten, Hermione and Ginny started their act.

"Hermione, why don't we go patrol for a bit? I don't feel like staying holed up in the common room tonight," Ginny asked.

Hermione looked up from her book, then looked around the common room, which was thankfully still full of students making noise. "Well, all right. I'll take this with me to read. I'll never get it done with all these people around," she replied, putting the book in her bag.

Harry and Rom looked up from their game of wizard's chess. "So late?" Ron asked.

"It's only ten, Ron. Besides, it's past curfew. Students shouldn't be roaming the halls this late," Hermione told him.

"Well, I would come…but I've already started this game, and I think I feel a headache coming on," he added quickly, but not very convincingly.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each and rolled their eyes, though Hermione thought _Good, that's one less distraction to worry about!_

"All right. Stay here, we can handle it by ourselves, I suppose," Ginny said with a sigh. Hermione marveled at her acting skills.

The girls said goodbye, Ginny kissed Harry good night, and they left the common room.

-------------------------

Hermione sighed with relief as soon as the portrait was closed. "Well, mission one accomplished," she said.

"Mmm," Ginny replied, looking a bit distant. Finally, she said, "Hermione, it's not too late to change your mind, you know. We can really patrol, then come back."

"No, Ginny. If I don't, I'll always wonder what would have happened. Besides, this might be the starting point for our houses to finally start getting along. You heard the Sorting Hat last year: _we must unite inside her, or we'll crumble from within_."

"How on earth do you remember those things?" Ginny asked in awe.

Hermione shrugged. "Because I'm a genius, I suppose."

Ginny rolled her eyes and grinned. "A genius would realize this is a bad idea. What do we do until midnight?"

"Patrol, just like we said we would. At midnight, I'll go in the bathroom and change."

"Didn't you say you'd meet him _at_ midnight?"

"Yes, but I don't want to give him the impression that I'm too eager. It'll teach him a valuable lesson: patience."

"What if you miss him?"

"Then you'll be thrilled, and this whole thing may finally end."

-------------------------

_Where is she?_ Malfoy thought. He wasn't used to being kept waiting for anything. He looked at his watch again. Fifteen minutes past midnight. _Maybe she's not coming, _he thought anxiously. No, not anxiously, angrily. He didn't care one way or the other if she showed up or not. Right?

"Who am I kidding…I want her to come," he said to himself, sinking onto the plush couch the room had provided.

"Well, that's nice to hear," a voice said from behind him. He stood up quickly and turned. There she was. Looking gorgeous in a fitted dark green shirt and the jeans she'd been wearing earlier.

"I see you wore the jeans," he said with a smirk.

She shrugged. "I was already wearing them; don't read too much into it." But he saw the glee in her eyes that'd he'd noticed.

"I thought you said this couldn't happen," he said, coming around the couch toward her. She stayed where she was, which irritated him a bit. But she didn't move back, either. That had to be a good sign.

Another shrug. "I don't want to go through life wondering what would have happened. Besides, this could be an opportunity for our houses to finally start uniting."

He stepped closer until he was standing right in front of her. He reached up and hooked a hand around the back of her neck. She still didn't move back. "Is that the only reason?" he whispered, lowering his lips until they were just touching.

She swallowed hard and looked up at him. "Well, maybe not the _only_ reason…" she whispered back with a slow smile.

He grinned and pressed his lips to hers softly. After a moment's hesitation kissed him back, placing her hands on his shoulders. He took the chance and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.


	8. Waking Up Together

Waking Up Together

Hermione had had the strangest dream last night; she'd met Malfoy in the Room of Requirement and…what? Stretching, she opened her eyes, and then closed them again. After a few moments, her eyes flew open and she sat straight up, knocking something to the floor as she did so. She was in a strange room, small but cozy, with a fireplace taking up nearly one whole wall. She looked around. Another wall was covered completely in books. In front of the fireplace were an overstuffed armchair, a chaise lounge, and a huge plush couch, which she was sitting on, all covered in a soft cream and blue print fabric. The floor was a dark hardwood with a plush cream and blue area rug.

"What's going on?" a sleepy voice said from the floor. She looked down tentatively. Malfoy was sitting there, pulling a blanket off of himself and rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?" he asked, looking up at her, an expression of irritation clouding his handsome features.

Hermione looked down at herself frantically. Still fully clothed. _Oh, thank Merlin_, she thought. The only thing she was missing were her shoes, which she realized as she wiggled her toes. Letting out a sigh of relief, she looked at her watch. Nearly 3 AM.

It all came rushing back to her. She'd met Malfoy here last night. They'd kissed for awhile, then sat on the couch, huddled together under a blanket talking. She smiled. It had been nice. Then she shook her head to clear it and stood up, offering a hand to Malfoy.

"I'm sorry, Ma-I mean Draco. I'd forgotten for a moment where I was," she explained, helping him to his feet.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost 3. We can still get to our dormitories without being caught," she said, turning to get her things. He caught her wrist and pulled her to him, grinning.

"What's your hurry, Granger?" he whispered.

"We could be expelled for this, that's what," she replied, but couldn't help but smile and wrap her arms around his neck. He quieted her with a soft kiss. After a few moments, she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away gently. "That's what got us into this to begin with."

Draco sighed. "You're right. What'll we say if we're found?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Just say you were patrolling and fell asleep against the wall."

He considered it, then nodded. "I knew you were the smartest in the year for a good reason," he said, pulling her back for another kiss. When they finally broke apart again, she turned to get her bag off of the table.

----------

When she picked it up, the strap broke, probably from all the books she always kept in it. Cursing softly, she knelt to pick her things up. Draco bent to help.

He picked up a sweater and handed it to her with a grin. "In case you need a spare? I knew you carried a lot in that bag, Granger, but this is a bit extreme, don't you think?"

She took it and blushed. "No…that's what I changed out of to come meet you," she replied, reaching for a book. She looked back at him with a smile, but the smile fell when she saw the look on his face. "What?" she asked.

"What do you mean, what you changed out of to come meet me?" he asked. She shrugged and went to take the book he was holding, but he tightened his grip on it so she couldn't. "No, why would you need to change in secret?"

"If I'd changed my sweater earlier, Harry and Ron would have asked why. I didn't want to raise their suspicions," she told him, sounding taken aback.

"So you had to sneak away? You couldn't just tell them?"

"So you told Crabbe and Goyle? Or Parkinson?" she shot back, snatching the book from him.

Oops. "I…well…that's completely…that's different!" he stuttered, standing up.

"Oh really? How so? Because you're a _pureblood_? And I'm not?" she asked, standing as well.

"Well…no…but people expect certain things of me! I'm all but engaged to Pansy as it is! How would it look if I started sneaking around with a mudb-I mean muggle-born?" he asked, not catching himself quickly enough. He kicked himself mentally. Why couldn't he have just left it well enough alone.

"With a _what_? Are we back to that again? What is this, a game to you? See how long it takes to bed the mudblood and break her heart?" With a flick of her wand, she repaired her bag. Then she reached in and grabbed something and threw it into the air. He was instantly cloaked in darkness.

By the time he found the door and wrenched it open, Hermione was already gone.


	9. The 2Way Parchment

_Author's Note: The idea of the 2-way parchment isn't mine, I got the idea from another fanfic. I can't remember the story or author, but if you read this, thank you for the great idea!_

The 2-Way Parchment

When Hermione got back to her room, she changed into a pair of soft flannel pants and a tanktop, then threw herself on her bed and started to cry into her pillow. Luckily, she didn't wake her roommates. Soon she was back asleep.

When she woke up, there was a small creature sitting in front of her nightstand, its small arms wrapped around its knees and its head resting on top, fast asleep. She quickly recognized it as Dobby, the house elf. Hermione looked at her clock and saw it was just past 5. Her roommates were still asleep. As quietly as she could, she reached down and shook Dobby's shoulder. He jerked awake, then stood up clumsily.

"Dobby is sorry, Miss! Dobby was sent here to wait for you to wake up and give you this! He was told not to fall asleep!" he squeaked, holding out an envelope.

"Shh! It's all right, Dobby. I understand," she whispered frantically. Lavender stirred a bit, then turned over, still fast asleep. She took the envelope from him. "Who sent it, Dobby?"

"Dobby was told not to tell, Miss!"

"Oh. I see. Well, all right then. You may go back to your quarters to sleep."

Dobby bowed, looking relieved he wasn't in trouble. "Thank you, Miss!" he squeaked before disappearing with a soft pop.

Having a funny idea she knew exactly who this was from, Hermione opened the envelope and took out a folded piece of parchment. A handsome eagle-feather quill, which she recognized as an expensive self-inking, fell out as well. A bit bemused, she unfolded the parchment and read:

_Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry for what I said. I'll wake Crabbe and Goyle and tell them right now if you want me to. _

_I put a charm on this to make it a 2-way parchment. Please write back._

_-D. Malfoy_

At first, Hermione almost ripped the parchment up and threw it into the fire. Instead, she slipped out of bed, pulled on a robe, and went down to the common room. When she got there, she sat in one of the dilapidated fireside chairs and curled her legs underneath her.

_Why should I trust you?_,she wrote.

Within a matter of seconds, words started appearing on the paper.

_Maybe you shouldn't._

Hermione rolled her eyes. Still an arrogant ass, even when he was apologizing.

_Then give me a reason why I shouldn't throw this into the fire and never speak to you again,_ she wrote back.

_I can give you three. One, because I'm telling the truth. Two, because I'll never leave you alone again until you hear me out properly. And three, because my parchment will catch fire, too, if you do. Please be kind enough to give me notice if you do, keeping in mind reasons one and two._

Hermione grinned in spite of herself.

_If you're ready to give me an apology, a proper apology, and talk this through, then we'll do it face to face, not on paper._

A few moments later:

_I wouldn't have it any other way. Be in the front hall of the castle in 10 minutes._

After hesitating for a moment, she wrote:

_See you then._


	10. One More Chance

_Author's Note: REWRITE! I got a sudden inspiration and just had to add it! _

_Also, I think this may be the last chapter. I'll decide after I get a few reviews. Let me know! Enjoy! -Amanda_

One More Chance

Draco paced back and forth in front of the massive Great Hall doors, looking up every few seconds hopefully, then scowling when the imaginary sound wasn't Granger. Hermione.

Finally, he heard soft footsteps and someone call out, "Hello?" softly. Then she rounded the corner, dressed in her night things. He bit back a smirk when he saw the fuzzy blue slippers on her feet.

When she saw him, she stopped, about 10 feet from him. "Well?" she demanded, crossing her arms and looking at him with an expectant expression. She looked so cute when she was mad.

"I wasn't worth getting dressed for?" he asked with a smile, trying to start this out on a light note.

She looked like she was about to smile, but didn't. "Don't be cute, Malfoy. I believe you asked me down here to tell me something."

OK. She didn't want to make this easy on him. He could respect that. "Gran—Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have implied that you were beneath or not as good as me. And I meant what I said. Say the word and I'll wake up the entire castle and tell them all about us."

"What about your father?" she asked.

"Dammit, Granger, can't you make this easy?" he cried.

"You mean like you've made my life easy the past 5 years?" she shot back.

"I thought we were past that."

"Well, I guess you were wrong then, weren't you?"

"Look, I'm really trying here. I'm not the best at apologies, you know?"

"That's obvious."

Unable to take it anymore, he strode over to her. "You didn't seem to be too concerned about what I think of you when you were kissing and pressing yourself against me the last couple of days," he said when he got to her.

Her beautiful brown eyes widened as she stuttered, "Well…that was different!"

"We both know how well that argument worked for me, Granger. I'm not going to change the rules for you."

She didn't say anything. Instead, she turned and started away. He caught her arm before she could, and pulled her around.

"We're not done here."

"Actually," she said, wrenching her arm out of his grip, "we are. You aren't worth my time, let alone my heart."

"What are you talking about, your heart?"

"Never mind," she said, turning again. He caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"No. What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing. It didn't mean anything."

"Fine. Tell me you don't have real feelings for me and I'll let you go."

"I…I…I…" She sighed, looking down. "I do have feelings for you."

He hooked one finger under her chin and leaned her head back until she was looking up at him again. He blinked in surprise when he saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

"All couples have their problems, Granger. Aren't you willing to give us another chance?"

She yanked her chin off of his finger and looked away. "Well…"

"Well…?" he repeated.

"On two conditions."

His heart sank a little. Conditions? He wasn't accustomed to other people making conditions. "What?" he asked wearily.

"We tell our friends together. At breakfast."

"Today?"

"Today."

"Well…" he began. Then he sighed. "All right. What's the other?"

"You have to apologize to Harry and Ron for all of the horrible things you've done to them."

"Oh, come on, Granger…" Telling his friends would be hard enough but apologizing? That was a blow to his pride. Was she worth that to him?

"What's it going to be?"

"Well…"

"Fine," she said, turning and walking away.

Yes. She was definitely worth it. "Wait."

She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Fine. I'll apologize."

"And you'll tell your friends to leave them alone as well?"

"That wasn't part of the deal, Granger."

"Take it or leave it."

He sighed. "Deal."

She squealed and ran back to him. She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. "I was hoping you'd say that," she said, grinning.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered her back down. "I don't know what it is about you, Granger. You do strange things to me."

"Is it my dazzling wit and charming personality perhaps?"

"Nah," he said with a grin. "I think it's the slippers."


	11. The Plan

_Author's Note: Due to an overwhelming request for me to continue (and a few Howlers), I've decided to add a few more chapters. Enjoy! -Amanda_

The Plan

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. The moment of truth. No turning back now. Or was there? Who said that they had to tell everyone _today_? Why not give it another few days? Or weeks?

"Um…Draco?" she asked, looking up at him. He was standing next to her outside the Great Hall. He didn't respond. He had a death grip on her hand; she was starting to lose feeling in her fingers. His already pale face was as white as a sheet. "Draco?" she repeated a bit louder. Nothing. "DRACO!" she all but shouted, shaking her hand a bit.

This brought him out of his trance. "Huh…what?" he said loudly, giving his head a jerk and turning to her. She smiled and raised their joined hands. When he saw her nearly-purple fingers, he released them. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Do you maybe want to…wait to do this? See how it goes first?"

He looked positively overjoyed at the thought of this. "Could we?" he burst out. Then he cleared his throat, obviously not wanting to seem too eager. "I mean…sure. You know, uh…whatever you want, love," he said, with what was obviously supposed to be a nonchalant shrug. Despite what he said, he still looked more than a little relieved.

"I suppose we should, um…say our goodbyes here, then?" she asked, a little disappointed.

"Yeah…," Draco said, looking around. Then he pulled her hand and whispered, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" she whispered back, her heart pounding in her chest. He pulled her around a corner and into a broom closet. Once they were in and the door was closed, she leaned against it. "Hi," she said softly, smiling.

He smiled down at her, stepping close and reaching under her robe to put his hands on her hips. "Hello there," he replied, his voice a low growl. Then he lowered his head to kiss her.

-------------------------

Ten minutes later, Hermione was in the girls' bathroom, fixing her hair and splashing water on her face to try and get rid of the flush that only comes from a good snog session. When she looked presentable, she slipped out and made her way to the Great Hall.

Luckily the stares and whispers didn't follow her this time. Zacharias Smith had recently turned his nose into a rutabaga, apparently while he was trying to hex someone, so that was the main point of conversation this week.

-------------------------

Two weeks and countless meetings in broom closets later, Hermione and Draco decided that it might be a good idea to tell their friends _some_thing, that way they might not be so angry later on. Once they'd decided on the story, they promised to tell their friends that night.

Hermione climbed through the portrait hole into the common room and plopped on the couch, a scowl on her face. Harry and Ron looked up from their game of Exploding Snap. Ginny had already gone upstairs.

"What's the matter, Hermione? Find out you only got a 101 on that Transfiguration test?" Ron asked.

"No. I wish that was it."

"What could be worse than that?" Harry asked, trying not to smile.

Hermione sighed. "I've been asked to tutor Malfoy for extra credit. Snape asked me when I was patrolling." She'd chosen Snape because one, he was Malfoy's head of house, and therefore anxious to keep him on the team, and two, because Harry and Ron weren't likely to ask Snape about it. And she really had been patrolling…for most of the time anyway. OK, part of it. The rest had been spent in a broom closet.

"So say no," Ron said with a shrug.

"But I could really use the extra credit. My classes have gotten almost unbearable lately."

"So do it then," Ron said, looking exasperated.

"I suppose I better. Besides," she said, looking thoughtful, "this could work out to my advantage."

"How's that?" Harry asked.

"Well, without me, he'll be kicked off of the Quidditch team. Not to mention stripped of his prefect title. Gives me a bit of leverage, wouldn't you say?"

Harry and Ron grinned.

Hermione grinned back, though for a different reason. Mission accomplished.

-------------------------

"You've got to be joking!" Draco exclaimed angrily, balling up a piece of parchment and throwing into the fire in the Slytherin common room. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise Zabini looked up.

"What's wrong, Draky?" asked Pansy, sounding concerned.

"I have to be tutored. By the mudblood, Granger," he answered through clenched teeth.

"Why?" asked Zabini in a bored voice from where he was sprawled on the couch, reading _Playwizard. _There was a witch on the cover, wearing only a partially open robe, but not leaving much to the imagination.

"My grades are a bit low in Herbology and History of Magic. If I don't pull the grades up, I'll be kicked from the Quidditch team and have my prefect's badge taken away." It wasn't a total lie; Herbology and History of Magic were his worst subjects.

"Oh, poor Draco!" Pansy cried, coming over and throwing herself onto him. Zabini and Crabbe snickered as Malfoy grimaced, but Goyle looked away, an angry look on his face. "What are you going to do?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Don't have much of a choice, do I?" he said angrily. Just then, a house elf appeared, holding a piece of parchment.

"M-Mister Malfoy, please?" the house elf asked from the center of the room.

"Yes, here I am. What do you want?" he asked it sharply. It hurried over and held the parchment out.

"A m-message for you, sir," it squeaked nervously. Draco snatched it away.

"Who sent it?"

"M-Miss Granger, from Gryffindor House, sir." Draco scowled and opened the parchment.

"All right then. Well, why are you still here?" he snapped at it, immediately feeling guilty after it bowed and disappeared.

It read:

_Draco-_

_I told them our story-worked like a charm. Meet me in the library tomorrow evening at 10._

_Tell your friends I want to meet you so late because I don't want this to interfere with my studies during the week. Mention that you don't want to be seen with me anyway._

_I'll be waiting._

_Yours,_

_Granger_

Draco scowled, hoping it was convincing enough, as he really wanted to grin.

"What's the mudblood got to say?" Zabini asked. Draco balled his fist to punch him, but somehow managed to keep his arms down. Instead, he balled up the parchment and threw it into the fire, where it landed next to what was left of the first one.

"She wants me to meet her tomorrow night in the library. Says she doesn't want this to interfere with her normal studies during the week."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Typical Granger. Are you going to go?"

"I suppose. Better to do it late at night when no one can see us together than in the middle of the day," Draco replied with a shrug.

Everyone nodded their approval of this reasoning.

Draco smiled internally. _Nice work, Granger_, he thought. _I must remember to compliment her on her impressive attention to detail._

_Author's Note: I wanted to warn everyone that the chapters might not come as quickly for awhile. The first 10 pretty much formed themselves in my head while I was writing…I just typed what I imagined in my head. Have you ever seen Alex and Emma? Well he says something like "I create the characters and they tell me where the story goes." Same kinda thing. I do have a few ideas, though, and I'll be working as constantly as I can with 2 small boys running around!_


	12. Tutoring Malfoy

_Author's Note: I changed the title of this chapter to "Tutoring Malfoy" because "Out of the Cauldron…" fit the following chapter better. You'll understand after you read the next chapter._

Tutoring Malfoy

When Draco arrived at the library, he found Hermione sitting alone at a table with at least 10 huge books, all open, surrounding her. She didn't appear to hear him come in, engrossed in what she was writing. Draco smiled to himself and shook his head. _I should have known_, he thought, watching her. She stopped writing and pulled a huge book in front of her. After reading for a few moments, she pushed the book away and resumed writing. Her hair fell over her shoulder, covering her face in shiny brown curls. He took his chance, tiptoeing up behind her and pulling her hair back to look at her. "Fancy meeting you here," he whispered in her ear. She jumped and opened her mouth to scream, but he quickly moved his hand to cover it. "Why so jumpy, Granger?" he asked with a grin. She responded by glaring.

"You nearly scared the life out of me!" she hissed when he removed his hand. "Who do you think you are, sneaking up on people like that?"

"Sorry," he said with a shrug, still grinning. "You just looked so cute, I couldn't help it."

She rolled her eyes, but he could see she was trying not to smile.

"So what are you doing here? I thought the note said 10," he said.

It was her turn to shrug as she stood up and started closing all the books and stacking them. "I had an assignment due in Arithmancy that I wanted to get a head start on," she replied. Then she started putting them in different stacks.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting them in alphabetical order," she replied, not stopping.

"Why?"

She looked up. "So I can save time when I put them away," she replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Draco smiled and shook his head. "What?" she asked, sounding defensive.

"Nothing…you're just too cute for words sometimes."

Hermione blinked in surprise, and then looked down. "Oh," she said softly. Then she cleared her throat. Picking up one stack, she moved toward the shelves, searching the titles slowly. He followed, watching silently.

-------------------------

Hermione had just finished putting the first stack of books away and was going back to the table to get another when Draco suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Giggling, she turned in his arms.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nope, you're too tempting," he replied.

"Can't I just put the rest of the books away?"

"Give me a kiss first."

"No, I'll never get it done if I do that."

"So?"

"So…I want to get my books put away so Madam Pince doesn't have to do it."

"Isn't that her job?"

Hermione felt a flash of annoyance before replying, "No…it's the students' responsibility to put their books back."

"One kiss and I'll let you finish in peace."

"You promise?" she asked incredulously.

"No, but kiss me anyway."

Hermione smiled in spite of herself and kissed him. After several seconds, she pushed him back and wriggled away.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"To finish what I started," she replied. "That was the deal, remember?"

Sighing, Draco nodded. "All right, all right. Go put your precious books away," but he smiled. He followed her back to the table and sat there waiting for her to finish.

When she was, she returned to the table. "Where were we?" she asked.

Grinning, he stood up and pulled her in. "Right about here I think," he said, kissing her softly as he turned and walked her backwards until she was against the wall. Hermione had learned early that he liked to feel in control, and was surprised to discover she didn't mind one bit.

When they came up for air, he looked down at her. "So I've been meaning to ask you…do you want me to start calling you by your first name? Because I noticed you signed your note 'Granger', not 'Hermione'."

Hermione smiled and blushed a little. "Actually, I think I rather like it when you call me 'Granger'." She didn't add that it sent a happy chill up her spine whenever he did, though.

Draco's face broke into the all too familiar smirk. "Oh you do, do you?"

She nodded. "Got a problem with that?" she whispered.

"None at all," he replied, lowering his lips to hers again.

-------------------------

By the time Hermione finally left the library, it was after 1 am. She walked back to the common room in a happy daze.

"Have a good study session?" Hermione heard as she climbed through the portrait hole.


	13. Out of the Cauldron

_Author's Note: I wanted to take this opportunity to point out my clever twist on the old adage "Out of the pot, into the fire" for the titles of chapters 13 and 14, in case you didn't notice. I switched out 'pot' for 'cauldron'. I don't get many strokes of cleverness, so I wanted to brag about this one. OK, I'm done now…I'm sure everyone's wondering who was waiting for Hermione by now and wishing I'd stop this A/N so you can find out. If you've made it to this point without screaming in frustration and skipping ahead, I congratulate you. And so…on with the chapter! Enjoy! -Amanda_

Out of the Cauldron…

Ginny stood up from a chair by the fire and turned to face Hermione. She didn't look happy.

"Oh, hi, Ginny. W-what are you doing up so late?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light.

"I might have asked you the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her voice a bit higher than normal.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Hermione. I'm not Ron. What's going on?"

"Noth-," she began. Ginny stopped her with a look that clearly said _Give me a break_.

"I was with Malfoy in the library," Hermione said with a sigh. A perfectly true statement.

"You never told me what happened in the Room of Requirement that night. How did it go? You didn't need the Instant Darkness or Decoy Detonators, did you?" Ginny asked in a concerned voice.

"Well…yes, I did." Ginny's eyes grew to the size of saucers before darkening in anger. "But it's not what you think!" Hermione added quickly.

Ginny's eyes went back to their original size and color. "Oh. Well, what happened?"

Hermione joined Ginny on the couch and explained everything that had happened since then, including the argument and their conversation in the front hall. When she finished, Ginny looked hurt.

"So you've been sneaking around with him for two whole weeks? Why didn't you tell me any of this before now?" she asked.

"I…well, we…wanted to keep it to ourselves for awhile," Hermione explained.

"And when were we going to find out about it? When we got the invitations to the wedding?" Ginny snapped.

Hermione felt as though she'd been slapped in the face. "Of course not, Ginny, you know me better than that! We just couldn't see the point in getting everyone riled up if it might not even come to anything."

"And is it?" Ginny asked, the hint of a smile lighting her eyes.

"Well…maybe," Hermione replied, smiling and looking down. "Yes, I think so."

"And he hasn't tried…anything he shouldn't?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, no! He's been the perfect gentleman."

"Good," Ginny said, nodding in approval and staring into the fire for a few seconds. When she looked back up, she was grinning from ear to ear. "So, is Mr. Soft Lips a good kisser?" she asked slyly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have told those three anything."

"Is that a yes, then?"

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell," she replied. Ginny just stared at her and raised an eyebrow, a small smile still on her lips.

"Yes, all right? Yes he is!" Hermione burst out finally.

"Ha! I knew it!" Ginny said triumphantly. The girls giggled for a few minutes before Hermione looked at Ginny seriously.

"You will keep this to yourself, right? I just don't want to rile Harry and Ron up yet," she asked, her eyes searching Ginny's face pleadingly.

The younger girl hesitated, then nodded. "Of course. Just make sure you tell them soon, all right?"

Hermione nodded and hugged her. "Thank you. I will."

"What are friends for, right?" she asked, hugging her back. "And by the way," she said, giving Hermione an approving look and a very Fred-and-George-esque grin, "good story about the library. I knew we Weasleys would rub off on you sooner or later."

-------------------------

Someone was waiting for Malfoy too. As soon as he climbed through the portrait hole, he saw Pansy Parkinson curled up on the couch. She might have looked sweet, if he didn't know her. And if she didn't sound like a dragon in heat every time she snored. He started to sneak past her, willing her to stay awake. He almost made it to the stairs when he heard "Draco? Is that you?" and turned to see her sitting up. Groaning inwardly, he forced himself to smile, hating that his father was such good friends with her father, because that meant he had to make nice with her.

"Hi, Pansy. I didn't want to wake you…you looked so…sweet."

Her face broke into a simpering smile as she looked down modestly, as she (and every other pure-blood witch) had been taught to do, at an early age, when complimented in such a fashion.

"Surely you haven't been in the library all this time?" she asked.

"Oh no, of course not. I couldn't put up with Granger for this long. No, I decided I didn't want to come straight back after I left her, so I patrolled for awhile. I was hoping maybe I'd catch a first-year or something, but I fell asleep against the wall and just now woke up," he said, suddenly grateful to Hermione for giving him this excuse the night they were in the Room of Requirement. He rubbed his neck as though he had a crick in it from sleeping against a wall, then immediately wished he hadn't when she looked at him concernedly.

"Does your neck hurt? Would you like a massage?" she asked, looking hopeful now.

"No, no, I'm fine. We should probably get up to bed anyway. It's Quidditch tomorrow, we don't want to be too tired for the match," he answered quickly. "Good night!" he said, turning and getting up the stairs as quickly as he could.

-------------------------

Pansy sat in the common room for awhile after that, thinking. Draco was acting strangely. Something about this tutoring story didn't feel right. There were plenty of students in Slytherin House who were good at Herbology and History of Magic. Surely one of them could have tutored him. Unless this was some scheme to get the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin to work in harmony together. No, Professor Snape didn't want collaboration between the houses anymore than anyone else in the house did. So why force Draco to be tutored by Granger?

Yawning, she decided to talk to Snape about this. He'd always liked her; he was sure to give her the whole story behind it.

-------------------------

The next morning after breakfast, Pansy made her way to the teacher's table when she saw Professor Snape get up.

"Professor Snape?" she called, hurrying to catch up to him. Snape paused and turned.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson, what is it?"

"I was wondering whether I could talk to you for a moment. In private," she added.

Snape's dark eyes narrowed for a moment, then he nodded and led her into the small chamber across from the Great Hall. When they got there, he closed the door and looked at her expectantly. "Well?" he asked.

"I was just wondering why you'd set Draco to study with Hermione Granger in Herbology and History of Magic. Surely there are students in our house that could have tutored him?"

"What are you talking about? I have never set Draco to work with a tutor in the 6 years he's been here."

"But…you sent him a parchment telling him he had to work with Granger. I saw it!" she said, then paused. She'd never actually read the parchment. And what about that message the house elf had brought him? The creature had said it was from Granger. What was going on?

"I don't have the slightest clue as to what you are speaking of, Miss Parkinson. Perhaps you should see Madam Pomfrey, and ask her for the potion to reverse the Confundus Charm. Is that all?"

"Yes, Professor. I'm sorry. I must have misunderstood," she said.

Without another word, Snape swept out of the room, leaving her alone to ponder what in the world Draco was up to, and how Granger was involved.

Several minutes and one large headache later, Pansy still hadn't come up with one reasonable explanation. Draco's next "tutoring session" was that evening. _I'll follow him tonight_, she resolved.


	14. Into the Fire

_Author's Note: Here it is! I'm sorry it took so long…I needed a break from the story for awhile. Enjoy! -Amanda_

…Into the Fire

That night, Hermione was waiting in the library for Draco. She checked her watch anxiously again. 10:30 pm. Where was he? She gave it another 10 minutes before sighing and packing up her things. She got about 10 feet from the library when something pale yellow came running at her and she was grabbed by the arms and spun around, finally ending up facing the wall. Draco was standing in front of her, bent at the waist against the wall, his hands on still on her arms, holding them to her sides.

"Wait…sorry…late…couldn't…away…don't…go…" he panted, gasping for air.

"What did you do, run the whole way here?"

Draco nodded, unable to get anymore words out.

"What?! That's 5 floors! What were you thinking?" she cried. After a few more seconds, he started breathing normally enough to talk. He took a deep breath and sat down, pulling her down onto his lap.

"I didn't want you to think I'd stood you up," he replied, still sounding a little winded.

Unable to summon any words to relay how she felt, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He didn't have time to react before she pulled back, her arms still around his neck. "You're so sweet," she whispered.

He smiled. "Back atcha," he replied, pulling her down in for another kiss.

-------------------------

Pansy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Draco, her Draco, and _Granger_? She pulled her head back around the corner and pressed herself to the wall. She didn't know what to think or do. She was so…hurt. He was supposed to be hers. Everyone knew that. Their names were practically already linked on their family trees!

_Well, we'll still be married one day. No way will he give up his family for a mudblood. He wouldn't soil his name that way. He'll be mine in the end. So I still win. Ha. Take that Granger, _she thought smugly. He'd be hers where it counted-the family tree. So why did it feel like she was lying to herself?

She risked another peek around the corner. They were still going at it. Unable to stand here and wait any longer, she went back to the common room to wait for Draco.

By the time she got there, she wasn't feeling quite so hurt anymore. Betrayed, yes, but the hurt had been replaced with anger. Mostly. Well, maybe not quite that much.

"How _dare_ he do this to me! To himself and his family! Doesn't he realize how long it took for the pureblood community to get over Sirius Black abandoning his family! And Andromeda, his very own aunt!" she fumed, pacing back and forth in front of the fire. She went on like that for awhile before collapsing on the couch. After a few minutes, she felt tears spring to her eyes. _No_, she thought. _I refuse to cry over this. I'm a Parkinson. Parkinsons don't cry_, she told herself, even as a renegade tear streaked down her face. She swiped it away angrily. Then she broke down completely.

-------------------------

By the time Draco got back to the common room, Pansy's eyes were quite dry. She sat in a chair by the fire waiting. When she heard the wall slide open, she told herself not to turn around right away. She waited until he'd crossed about half of the room to say, "Lovely night for studying, isn't it, Draco?" and look around the back of the tall-backed wing chair.

He at least had the sense to look taken aback at this. "Oh…yes. I suppose it is," he replied. "Well…good night." He gave a little wave and turned to go to the boys' dormitories.

"I know what you were really doing, Draco," she said to his back. His shoulders slumped as he turned around.

"What do you mean? I was in the library, studying."

"Don't lie to me. I saw you and Granger. On the floor. Right outside the library."

-------------------------

_Dammit._

That's the only word Draco could think as he turned and faced Pansy.

"So you saw. So what?"

"So what? _So what?_ Draco, she's a mudb-," she started, before he held up his hand.

"Don't finish that sentence, Parkinson. If you know what's good for you." Pansy knew anyway, there wasn't any reason for him not to defend his girlfriend anymore. Girlfriend? Where the hell had _that_ come from? He pushed it aside until he could deal with the matter at hand.

"Fine. She's not one of us. She's not good enough for you. Both of us were taught from age five that we were expected to marry each- I mean other purebloods."

"Ah…now we get down to it. You're jealous!" he accused.

"What if I am? I have the right to be! Our wedding has probably been planned since the day I was born!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"So? We're not engaged yet, Parkinson. Remember that. You have no right to tell me who I will or will not kiss. None. Until that day when I'm forced to push a diamond ring on that bony finger of yours, it's _my_ decision."

To his surprise, she started laughing maniacally. "Your decision? _Your_ decision? Wake up, Draco! It's not your decision anymore than it is mine! Anymore than it was our parents before us, or their parents before them! And my fingers are not bony!" she shouted back at him. He waited for the sound of hundreds of feet running to the common room, but it never came. He was relieved.

"What's the point to this, Parkinson? Because if you don't have one, I suggest you shut your trap and let me get some sleep."

"Break it off or I tell everyone I see about what I saw."

"Go ahead and tell. We were going to tell in another few weeks anyway."

She seemed to be out of ammunition, then her eyes lit up with new fire. "Don't you think her friends would rather hear it from her own mouth than in the Great Hall with the rest of the school tomorrow?"

"You wouldn't dare," he replied, knowing even as he said it that it was a lie.

"Care to find out?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye.

He was sorely tempted to push her even further, but he held his tongue. Somehow, he didn't think Hermione would forgive him if that happened. And for some reason, he couldn't bear the thought. All of the 2-way parchments in the world wouldn't help him win her back after that. Not that he could blame her. He didn't want to lose Hermione that way, yet he couldn't bring himself to agree to break her heart either. Either way, her heart would be broken. His own heart almost broke at the thought of it. He couldn't tell Pansy he'd break it off, and he couldn't tell Hermione it was over. So he used the only weapon he had left: intimidation. He strode over to Pansy and grabbed her upper arms tightly. He pulled her closer until their noses almost touched.

"Do it and I swear to Merlin I'll make you regret it till the day you die," he said.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" she asked defiantly, though he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes. She tried to pull her arms free but he tightened his grip.

"We're practically engaged, remember? I'll do everything I can to make sure that marriage happens, and Merlin himself can't help you if it does," he said softly, fixing his gray eyes on her frightened blue ones. Her eyes darted back and forth between his as though trying to decide whether or not he was bluffing. When she saw he wasn't, she deflated. He held onto her for one more second before releasing her and leaving the common room.


	15. An Unexpected Ally

An Unexpected Ally

Pansy woke up to find herself curled up in one of the fireside chairs in the common room. Two am, she discovered, looking at the clock on the wall. There was a blanket over her. She sat up, confused. There weren't any blankets in the common room. Was it possible she'd conjured one last night and didn't remember? She thought for a few minutes. No. She was pretty sure she'd slept all night. She was a very heavy sleeper, and could almost never get back to sleep once woken up. Then she heard a groaning noise. She pulled her wand out instinctively. _If only I'd had the sense to do that last night. Maybe then I wouldn't be in this mess_, she thought. Something groaned again and she looked around. Finally, she saw where it had come from. Goyle, of all people, was sitting on the floor next to the chair. She looked at the blanket covering her again and realized it was the same one that was on her bed, and every other bed at Hogwarts. But he couldn't have gotten into her room…the stairs turned to a slide if boys tried to get to the girls' rooms. Had he brought his own down and covered her with it?

"Goyle?" she whispered, amazed. He didn't stir. She pushed him lightly with her foot. She also noticed her shoes had been taken off. What in the world was going on? She got off the couch and knelt next to him. Taking his large arm in her hands, she shook him. His arm wasn't at all soft and fatty, like she'd always thought; in fact, it was quite hard and muscular. "Goyle, get up," she said softly. After a few more shakes, his eyes finally opened and he blinked them, tiredly. When he was who was shaking him, he sat straight up and looked at her, his mouth hanging open.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Pansy shrugged. "Search me. I fell asleep down here after Dr-I mean, while I was studying," she replied. _Then where are your books?_ she thought, rolling her eyes mentally at her stupid lie.

"I saw what happened last night. Between you and Draco."

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened. I didn't even hear him come in," she lied, not really knowing why.

"Pansy," he said, looking her in the eye.

"So what? We had an argument. Everyone has arguments."

They sat there for a moment, staring into the dying fire in silence. "He's not the only pureblood, you know," he said suddenly, not looking up.

"What?" she asked, looking at his profile.

"Draco. He's not the only pureblood your age." He turned to look at her, a serious expression on his face.

Pansy couldn't help but wonder if this was a dream. She couldn't think of a single time when she'd heard Goyle say more than one or two sentences together, and then it was mostly grunts. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't _have_ to marry him. There are plenty of other respectable pureblood families out there."

"Like who?"

"Like the Crabbes…or the Zabinis…or, well, the Goyles," he said, looking back into the fire. She saw that he was blushing slightly.

"What are you saying, Goyle? That _you_ want to marry me?"

He shrugged his huge shoulders and looked down. "Maybe," he replied softly, looking at her again.

"Since when?" she asked, wondering again if this was a dream.

"I don't know. Since your fourth birthday, I guess. You got that awful pink and purple dress, and insisted upon wearing it right away. Remember?" he asked, smiling.

Pansy nodded, smiling as well. She'd thrown a fit, beating her arms and legs on the ground until her mother allowed her to put the dress on. "Why on earth would such a display cause you to want to marry me?" she asked, confused.

"It wasn't that. That was awful," he said, the smile widening.

"Then what was it?"

"The look on your face when you opened my gift."

Pansy thought back. "It was a doll, wasn't it? Yes! That beautiful doll with the black hair and purple dress! It was my favorite." She didn't add that it was actually in her dormitory, wrapped in one of her old blankets in her trunk. She always brought those two items to school with her, to look at in case she should get homesick. Always alone, though. She'd never let her roommates see. Millicent would make her life hell if she knew.

His eyes lit up at the thought that _his_ gift was her favorite.

She sat there for several seconds, just staring at him. Had it been painfully obvious? Had she simply been too thick to see it? She thought back. He never joined in when Draco, Crabbe, and Blaise decided to pick on her. If she dropped something, he always seemed to be there helping her pick it up.

"For _twelve_ years you've felt this way, and you're just _now_ saying something?" she asked. "Why wait so long?"

"Because I'm always standing next to Draco when I'm around you, I suppose."

They sat for awhile longer staring into the fire, each lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; quite the opposite, actually.

"How much did you hear? Between me and Draco, I mean," she asked.

"I heard arguing for awhile from my bed, then I heard you yell something and came down to see what was going on. I hid on the stairs for a few minutes, watching. When I saw him grab your arms, I almost came out, but I knew that would just make him even angrier. So I went back to bed and waited for him. After he fell asleep, I got the blanket off of my bed and came back down to see if you were all right. You were already asleep, so I covered you up and fell asleep next to the chair."

Pansy was floored. He'd been worried about her? No pureblood males worried about females…it was just the way it was.

Before she could say anything about this, he asked, "You said 'Break it off of I tell everyone what I saw.' Break it off with who?"

Pansy hesitated. "Granger. I saw them kissing last night," she told him after a few seconds.

His eyes widened. "He was _kissing_ her? Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Positive. He got there late, remember? He and Blaise were playing chess and Blaise wouldn't let him leave. After he left, I followed him. I told you I was going to the bathroom, remember?" Goyle nodded.

"What happened?"

"Well, when he got there, she was leaving. He grabbed her arms to stop her. At first, I thought he was afraid she'd refuse to tutor him anymore because he was late or something. Then he sat down and pulled her onto his lap, and they started kissing."

"Why did you follow him, anyway?"

"I asked Professor Snape yesterday why he'd set him to work with Granger, and he didn't know what I was talking about. I wanted to know what was going on."

"Snape didn't know anything about it? But that parchment he threw into the fire…it was from Snape. We both saw it."

Pansy shook her head. "No…we saw him throw a piece of parchment into the fire. Who's to say it wasn't just a bare scrap of parchment? Neither of us saw whether it had writing on it or not."

His eyes widened. "You're right! We didn't! But what about that note from Granger? The elf said it was from her. What was that, do you reckon?"

Pansy shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it was a note telling him where and when to meet. Maybe it had a suggestion for what to tell us on it, too. Remember what he told us after he threw it in the fire? He said she wanted to meet him so it wouldn't take from her studies, and then that it was better that way anyway, so no one would see them together. We all just figured it was that he didn't want to be seen because it would be embarrassing for him."

Goyle nodded again, looking thoughtful. "So what do we do now? Tell?"

"No…his father's too well connected, Draco would make sure we were married and make my life a living hell if I do that."

"Do we let him get away with it, then?"

"Of course not." She thought for a moment, then smiled slowly. "He doesn't want to break her heart, right?"

"So?"

"So we get her to break his instead."


	16. Hermione's Choice

_Author's Note: OK, I know it's short. But don't fret your pretty head about it, Gentle Reader! The next chapter is forming itself in my head as we speak, and should be up by this evening at the latest! Enjoy! -Amanda_

Hermione's Choice

Hermione was heading to the common room for her free period on Monday afternoon when suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom. She started to smile, thinking it must be Draco, but when she saw her captor, her face froze. Pansy Parkinson was standing between her and the door, an unpleasant smile on her face.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" she asked.

"Just to have a little chat. Is that a crime?"

"A chat? About what?" Hermione replied, although the sinking feeling in her stomach told her exactly what it was.

Pansy took a step towards her, all traces of the smile gone. "I don't think either of us really believes you don't know what I'm talking about. So how about we skip the song and dance and get right to the point, hmm?"

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat down, not knowing what to say next.

"You don't want to talk? Fine. I'll do the talking. I know about you and Draco. I saw you on Saturday night."

"We were studying. Snape asked me to help Malfoy out in a couple of classes. So what?"

Pansy shook her head slowly, the grin creeping back. "No. He didn't. I asked him. I asked Malfoy about it and he spilled the whole thing. So I suggest you drop the innocent act."

"Fine. You know. Now what? Are you going to tell me to stay away from him? Keep my filthy mudblood hands off?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"No. I just want you to know that I know. And that I can keep it to myself, or tell everyone I see, should I see fit to do so."

"We were going to tell anyway."

"You don't think Potter and Weasley would rather hear it from you?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She was right…Harry and Ron would never forgive her.

"Maybe I'll go tell them right now."

"Maybe you will…but I doubt it. But there are other people I could tell. People that could make life very unpleasant for you and dear Draco."

"Oh really? Like who?"

"Like…Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, for a start. I don't think they'd take it very well, how about you? What do you think they'd do to poor Draco if they found out?"

Hermione couldn't bear the thought of Draco being punished for being with her. But she didn't believe for a second that Pansy had any intention of keeping this to herself. "What do you _want_, Parkinson? Me to do your Potions homework? Shine your shoes? What?"

"I want you to break it off. Tell him it's over. Or you and Draco's days of happy togetherness are numbered. Have a good day, Granger," she said with a bow of her head. Then she turned on her heel and left the classroom.

-------------------------

Smiling smugly to herself, Pansy left Granger standing by herself in the empty classroom. Now she was sure to break it off with Draco. She, Pansy, knew that Granger wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing that she might cause Draco to be punished, possibly even exiled by the pureblood community.

Of course, Pansy had no intention of telling the Malfoys. She wasn't about to admit that Draco had chosen a lowly mudblood over her. But she saw no reason for Granger to know that.

-------------------------

Back in Gryffindor Tower, Hermione was sitting on her bed in shock. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't stand the thought of Draco getting in trouble for her, but she didn't want to lose him either.

After thinking on it for several minutes, it seemed to Hermione that she had only one choice. She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and the self-inking quill Draco had given her. Biting back a sob, she lowered the quill to the parchment and began to write.


	17. Telling Draco

Telling Draco

Later that day in Transfiguration, Hermione offered to pass back last week's assignment to the class. When she got to Draco's desk, she slipped the parchment she'd written in her room behind his paper and gave it to him. He grinned at her surreptitiously, but she lowered her eyes and quickly moved to the next table.

-------------------------

Draco checked that everyone was listening to Professor McGonagall's lecture on dying eyebrows, then opened the parchment Hermione had given him in his lap. _Meet me outside the Owlery tonight at 11. It's urgent._

He tried to catch Hermione's eye as they started practicing, but her eyes remained fixed to the mirror where she was changing her eyebrows to green and back again.

-------------------------

At ten thirty that night, Hermione was pacing in front of the Owlery door, trying to think what she would tell Draco. She'd already made up her mind not to tell him about Pansy; he might confront her, and then she'd probably tell his parents just for spite. She didn't want to lie, either, and say she just didn't want to see him anymore. She was just beginning to sort it all out when he came up the stairs. He smiled and came over to give her a kiss.

"Now, what was so important, Granger?" he asked softly, lowering his lips again. She pushed him away gently and backed away from him, out of his arms.

"We need to talk, Draco." Hearing the tone of her voice, the smile lowered a bit. He swallowed and tried to smile again, though it came out more like a grimace.

"Oh? What about?"

"I can't see you anymore."

-------------------------

"What? Why? I thought things were going well."

"They were. They are. But I can't lie to my friends anymore."

"So we'll tell them. We can do it straight after dinner tomorrow if you want. Before breakfast. Anything." He could hear the desperation and pleading in his own voice.

She shook her head and looked down. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"It was you who wanted to tell them in the first place!" he said loudly, getting angry now.

"I know. But I can't. They wouldn't understand," she said softly, sniffling.

"My friends won't understand either, but do you think that makes a difference to me?"

She didn't answer.

"Well?" he asked a bit louder.

She buried her face in her hands.

He grabbed her by the arms and shook her a bit until she was forced to look at him. Tears were streaking down her beautiful face.

"It doesn't matter to me either!" she cried. "But I still can't see you anymore!"

"What? Why not?" he asked, releasing her. She crumpled to the floor, her face in her hands again.

"I can't tell you," she sniffled, muffled by her hands.

"Why? Did someone threaten you or something? Maybe I can help," he said softly, sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms. She gripped the front of his sweater and sobbed quietly on his shoulder.

"No, you can't," she said a few minutes later, sitting back. Then she stood up. "I'm sorry, Draco. But it's over." Then she pulled out the self-inking quill he'd given her, dropped it on his lap, and walked back down the stairs, her arms wrapped around herself.

_Author's Note: Duhn duhn duhn! _

_OK, not to ruin the mood here…but I have to say it. "I gave her my heart…and she gave me a pen." I didn't write this chapter with that immortal _Say Anything…_ line in mind, but it occurred to me right after I wrote the last line._

_cue loud booming voiceover guy Is this the end of our star-crossed lovers? Will Pansy get away with it? Will Draco ever love again? And just how long does the ink in the self-inking quill last? Tune in next time to find out!_

_Sorry…I'm in a silly mood all of a sudden…more to come!_


	18. What Draco Heard

What Draco Heard

Draco sat on the floor outside the Owlery for quite awhile after she left. Not moving. Not thinking. Just gripping the self-inking quill in his hand. It had seemed such an insignificant thing when he'd slipped it in that envelope nearly a month ago. Just something he put in so she'd have something to answer the 2-way parchment with. He almost grinned, remembering her ridiculous fuzzy blue slippers.

He finally got up and made his way back to the Slytherin common room, still gripping the quill. Just as he was about to turn the corner that led to the blank stone wall that opened to the common room, he heard voices and stopped, listening.

"What did you tell Granger?" he heard a low voice ask. He recognized it as Goyle's.

"I told her I'd tell his parents if she didn't break it off. She seemed to think he might be exiled from the community if they kept it up. Of course, that might be because I told her it would probably happen," a second voice answered. Parkinson. He slowly put the quill into his pocket and peeked around the corner. Pansy was leaning back against the wall, Goyle facing her with one beefy hand resting on the wall beside her head.

"Do you think she'll tell him about it?"

Pansy shrugged and studied her nails, looking unperturbed at the thought. "I doubt it. I don't think she'd want him to confront me about it."

"Are you really going to tell them?"

"Who? The Malfoys? Of course not. Do you think I want anyone to know he chose a mudblood over me?"

"What did you say?" Draco asked, coming from his hiding place. His voice was low and deadly.

Goyle and Pansy both jumped when they saw him. Ignoring Goyle, Draco fixed his cold gray eyes on Pansy and walked toward her slowly as he drew his wand.

"What did you say?" he repeated, a bit louder this time, raising his wand. Pansy swallowed as her eyes darted around, trying to find an escape route. Goyle stood to the side, looking as scared as she did.

"You told Hermione to break it off with me, didn't you?" She nodded slowly and back away, until she finally hit the wall. "What? When you couldn't get away with blackmailing you decided to go after her instead?" She raised her chin defiantly.

"What if I did? You broke my heart. I was just returning the favor."

He started to raise his wand again, when he felt a strong hand close around his arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate." Draco shook his hand off and backed away from Pansy.

"What are you, her protector now?" he asked Goyle.

Goyle shrugged. "Better hers than yours."

Draco shook his head and turned to go in the common room. "I don't need this. I hope you two are very happy together," he said. "_Evanesco_," he muttered to the wall, which opened into silver and green the common room.


	19. Breaking the News

Breaking the News

Over the next week and a half, Hermione didn't say or eat much. She got up in the morning, nibbled a slice of toast and maybe a piece of bacon, went to class, did her homework, and went to bed. She spent most of her free periods and weekends in the library.

Draco tried a few times every day to get her to reconsider, but she wouldn't listen. He'd sent her flowers, notes. "But I don't care!" he kept claiming.

But she'd just shake her head and reply, "I'm sorry. The answer is no."

Finally, one day, he'd stopped her after Transfiguration and said "Granger, I'm not asking anymore after this. I don't care who knows. I don't give a hippogriff's ass if my parents don't approve. What's it going to be?"

She'd sighed and told him the same thing as always. He'd looked at her sadly and nodded, then walked away. She skipped two days of classes after that, crying in her dormitory.

-------------------------

Ginny pounded on her door after lunch on the third day. "Hermione Jean Granger, open this door right this minute or, so help me, you will be plagued by flying bogeys morning, noon, and night for weeks!" she shouted through the door. Hermione sighed and threw the blankets off of herself.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Hermione asked her when she opened the door. Ginny, being only a 5th year, didn't get free periods yet.

"I had something more important to do," Ginny replied. She followed Hermione to her bed. "What's going on? Did he dump you? Because if he did, I'll-," she began.

"I dumped him," Hermione replied, cutting her off and plopping down.

"What? Why? I thought you really liked him," Ginny said, sitting down and facing Hermione.

"I did. I do. But it wasn't right, not telling Harry and Ron, sneaking around," she replied, shrugging and looking down.

"So tell them. I bet they'll understand." Hermione gave her a look. Ginny sighed. "Well, no, they probably won't. But isn't it worth a shot?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione, I'm disappointed in you," Ginny said after a few minutes.

Hermione looked up. "What?"

"I have never, in the 5 years we've been friends, known you to not tell Harry or Ron something just because it might disappoint or annoy them."

"But this is different. It's practically treason."

"So?"

"So…well…"

"Well what? Is he important to you? Is this relationship important to you?" Ginny demanded.

"Of course it is, but-"

"But nothing. You have to tell them. That's all there is to it," she said in a final sort of way.

"No it's not."

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione told her what Pansy had told her. Ginny laughed.

"And you believed her?!"

"Well…yeah…I mean, look what happened to Andromeda Black…"

"She married a muggle, Hermione, not a muggle-_born_."

"There's not much of a difference to them, is there?"

"Well…not really, no." When she saw the look on Hermione's face, she quickly added, "But that's marriage, Hermione. You're not planning on marrying him next week, are you?"

"No…but what if we do one day?"

"Cross that bridge when you come to it. Enjoy the time you have _now_."

"But we're broken up. He told me he wasn't going to wait anymore."

"Since when do you give up on something you're passionate about, or let anything stand in your way?"

"What about Harry and Ron? How will they take it?"

"I don't know. Why don't we find out?" Ginny asked with a smile.

Hermione smiled back and nodded.

-------------------------

Later that night, Hermione and Ginny sat in front of the fire in the common room, talking quietly, waiting for it to clear. Harry and Ron had recently decided to start a Wizards' Chess tournament, and were practicing on one of the tables.

Finally, the last first years went upstairs, and it was just the 4 of them in the common room. Ginny and Hermione moved to one of the couches and Ginny cleared her throat loudly. Harry and Ron tore their gaze from the chess board and looked at the girls.

"Um…will you guys come over here for a minute? Hermione has something to tell you," she said. The boys exchanged bemused looks and sat on the couch opposite them, looking at Hermione expectantly.

Hermione cleared her throat and opened her mouth, then looked sideways at Ginny, who squeezed her hand and smiled reassuringly. _You can do it_, she mouthed silently. Hermione smiled and squeezed back.

"I…was never tutoring Draco Malfoy," she said finally.

The boys looked at her as though to say _That's it?_ Then Ron grinned and asked, "Then what were you doing? Dating him?"

Hermione gulped and bit her lip. Her eyes darted to Ginny and back to the boys.

The smile disappeared from Ron's face as he jumped up. "You were _dating_ Malfoy?! _Draco_ Malfoy?!" he demanded.

Ginny clicked her tongue impatiently and rolled her eyes. "No, Ron, Lucius Malfoy. Who do you think she meant?"

"And you _knew_ about it?" Ron asked loudly and turning to Ginny, who raised her chin proudly and nodded.

"How could you not tell us?" Ron demanded, looking to Harry, who was still sitting there looking as though he'd just been hit in the head with a Bludger, for help.

"It wasn't my _place_ to tell!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping up too and glaring up at her brother.

Ron opened his mouth to retort when Harry said, "Sit down. Both of you." They both glared at him for a moment, then glared back at each other before sitting slowly down.

"For how long?" Harry wanted to know, and Hermione could tell he was struggling to keep his voice calm.

Hermione wet her lips before replying, "Since the day after I kissed him in front of History of Magic."

"Tell us everything," Harry said.

-------------------------

"Why didn't you tell us before now?" Harry asked when she'd finished.

"I was afraid of how you'd take it. I didn't want to get you riled up for nothing, so we gave it a few weeks," Hermione answered.

Harry nodded. That made sense in a way.

"Well…I won't stand in your way, if it'll make you happy," Harry said slowly. When she heard this, Hermione smiled, looking relieved. "But be careful," he added. "I still don't trust him completely." She nodded, then looked at Ron.

"Ron…what about you?" she asked tentatively.

He glared at her murderously for a few seconds, then looked at her closely. "Is it really what you want?" he asked.

"More than anything," she answered.

He sighed and nodded. "Well, all right. Go on then," said, even giving her a half-smile.


	20. Last Chance

_Author's Note: This will definitely be the last chapter. I hope you like the end. I think it's much better than the one I originally wrote, which was enough to make Frank Capra go "WOW that's corny." (Frank Capra was an old-timey Hollywood director whose movies were dubbed "Capra-corn".) I did put it up though, it's now chapter 21. And I hope the length is satisfactory, it's just over 5 pages in Word! Enjoy! -Amanda_

Last Chance

Hermione waited for Draco outside the Great Hall the following Friday morning. She'd needed a few days to get her courage up. She still didn't have as much as she wished she did, but the Christmas holiday started the next day; this was her last chance. When he came out and saw her standing there, he glared and continued walking.

"Draco, wait. Please?" she called. He stopped, but didn't turn. She hurried over to him.

"What do you want, Granger?" he asked coldly.

"I wanted to apologize. I told Harry and Ron. They don't care. Can't we try again?"

"Oh, your heroes gave you their blessing, so now what? I'm supposed to welcome you back with open arms?"

"You didn't seem to have a problem last week when you were stopping me between every class and begging me to reconsider. Now I have, and you're too proud to take it?" she asked angrily.

"You had your chance last Friday. I'm done, Hermione. Have a nice life." He turned and walked away.

Hermione ran all the way to her room, tears streaming down her face.

-------------------------

Awhile later, Harry and Ron came in after lunch, laughing. They stopped when they saw Hermione crying on the couch. Ginny was next to her, her arm around Hermione, murmuring in a reassuring sort of way.

"What happened?" asked Ron, kneeling in front of her.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, then her eyes flooded with fresh tears, and she hid her face on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny explained what had happened with Draco that morning. "I just now got her to agree to come to the common room," she added in a whisper when she was done.

Ron stood up and looked at Harry, who nodded. They started to leave, when Hermione called, "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? To pay Malfoy a visit," Ron answered.

Hermione stood up. "Don't." They turned.

"What? Why?" Ron asked.

"He gave me my last chance a week ago. It's my own fault."

"We can't just let him get away with it, Hermione," Harry put in.

"Yes you can. Please. You'll just make things worse."

Ron looked like he wanted to say something else, but didn't.

-------------------------

A couple of hours later, Hermione didn't look any happier, though she'd stopped crying. Harry made an excuse to leave the common room, asking Ron to come with him. As soon as they were through the portrait, Ron looked at Harry.

"We're not really going to let Malfoy get away with it, are we?" he asked.

"Of course not. Why do you think I brought this?" Harry replied, pulling the Marauder's Map out of his back pocket and grinning. Ron grinned back.

"Now you're talking," he replied.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," Harry said, touching the tip of his wand to the parchment. Instantly, the map appeared, spreading across the paper like a spider web. After a minute or so, they spotted Malfoy's dot, alone in the library.

When they got to the library, Malfoy was sitting alone at the farthest table, staring moodily at the worn wood. He scowled when they sat down on either side of him.

"What do you want? Granger send you to teach me a lesson?" he asked, not looking up.

"No. She doesn't know we're here. We wanted to come 2 hours ago, but she stopped us," Harry replied.

Malfoy looked up in surprise. "She did?"

"Yeah, luckily for you," Ron replied.

"So why are you here now?" he asked, looking back at the table.

"To convince you to change your mind," Harry answered.

"With your fists or with your wands?"

"Neither."

Malfoy looked up at Harry, a suspicious look on his pointed face. "What do you mean, neither?"

"Yeah, what do you mean, neither?" Ron repeated. Harry looked at him exasperatedly before answering Malfoy.

"Look, she's miserable, Malfoy. She's been crying all day."

"She has?"

"Yeah. Bawling her bloody eyes out," Ron told him.

"Why don't you just take her back?" Harry asked.

"She had her chance. I can't wait forever."

"That's the thing, Malfoy. You don't have to wait forever. She's ready _now_," Harry replied.

He didn't respond right away. Then: "You two really don't mind?"

"Of course we mind. But we're willing to set our personal feelings aside. This is what she wants, and we have to respect that," Ron replied.

"What about you? Anyone with half a brain can see the way you look at her," he said to Ron.

Ron's ears turned bright red before he answered. "I'm not the one she wants. I can't make her happy, not like you can. She wants you."

Malfoy nodded. Then he looked up at them and smiled. "I never thought I'd say this to you two, but thanks. Where is she?"

Harry looked at his watch. "Probably heading to the Great Hall for the end of term feast, if Ginny could convince her to go. She's been in Gryffindor Tower all day, refusing to leave."

"Do-do you think you could go make sure she gets there?" he asked hesitantly.

Harry nodded. "Sure." Malfoy beamed and ran from the table. He stopped a few feet away and turned.

"Look, um…about, well, everything the last 5 years…"

Harry held up a hand. "Forget it." Malfoy smiled and started back toward the door.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Ron called when he got there.

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Break her heart and you'll spend the rest of your days as a ferret. Remember that."

"You'd do that?" Malfoy asked incredulously.

"I'll take you on tour as "Drake, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret."

Malfoy blinked in surprise, then grinned. "Right. Good to know." Then he was gone, running down the hall.

-------------------------

Harry and Ron went back to the common room, where Ginny and Hermione were still sitting on the couch. Hermione still looked miserable.

"Hey, um, Ginny? Can we talk to you a minute?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at Hermione, who nodded and waved her off with her hand.

"What's up?" Ginny asked when she joined them by the portrait hole. Harry and Ron quickly whispered what they'd done and she beamed and kissed Harry passionately.

"So…um…think you can get her there without telling her what we did?" Harry asked, fixing his glasses.

She nodded. "Just give me five minutes."

As promised, Hermione and Ginny climbed through the portrait hole. Hermione had changed into a dark green top and jeans that were a little un-Hermione-ish, as they were a bit tighter around her hips than she normally wore.

Harry held Ginny back and whispered, "How did you get her to come?"

Ginny grinned. "Well, first I asked if she really wanted to give Malfoy the satisfaction of her not attending the feast, and she shrugged. Then I said 'What about Pansy Parkinson?' and she ran straight upstairs to change."

Harry laughed, then grabbed her hand so they could catch up to Ron and Hermione.

-------------------------

It was almost the end of the feast, and still Malfoy hadn't said anything to Hermione. Or even shown up. He was nowhere to be found at the Slytherin table.

"You don't think he got cold feet, do you?" Ron asked Harry out of the side of his mouth.

"I'm not sure, but I hope he turns up soon. The feast is almost over," he replied, looking around again.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," they said together and taking large amounts of food into their mouths before she could ask anything else.

-------------------------

Ten minutes later, the plates magically cleaned themselves and disappeared. There was a great clatter as everyone get up and started getting ready to leave. No one left right away, as a lot of them wanted to say goodbye to friends from other houses.

When the four friends finally made it out of the Great Hall, there were just a handful of people milling around. They were walking up to the common room with Dean, Seamus, and Neville when Hermione heard a familiar voice call out, "Granger…wait." She turned slowly; Draco was standing at the foot of the stairs, looking up at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I..I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You deserve another chance…we deserve another chance."

"What about what you said this morning?"

"I was wrong. Will you give me another chance to show you how sorry I am?"

"What about your parents?"

"What about them? I already told you, I don't give a hippogriff's ass if they don't approve. It's my life, not theirs."

"Really?" she asked, stepping down to the next step.

He grinned. "Really."

She grinned back. "Well…I suppose I could manage that," she said, stepping a few more steps down.

He came up to meet her, and pulled her into his arms. Harry, Ron, and Ginny exchanged looks of glee, but Dean, Seamus, and Neville all looked confused. "Did we miss something?" Seamus whispered.

"Shh!" Ginny hissed back.

"We'll tell you later," Ron whispered.

When they broke apart, Hermione looked up at Draco with an odd expression. "I was just wondering…what made you change your mind?"

Draco motioned behind her at Harry and Ron. "Ask them."

She turned, looking angry. "You went and talked to him, after I specifically asked you to stay out of it?" she asked them.

They exchanged a look and began to stammer, "Well…see…we just uh…" She let them go on for a few seconds before breaking into giggles and coming back up to them and kissing them each on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," the answered together.

Hermione went back down to Draco. They all stood there for a minute in awkward silence, before the girls' eyes met and Ginny exclaimed, "Oh! Yes. All right, you lot, up to the common room!" and started pushing the boys up the stairs.

When they were finally alone, Draco pulled Hermione in for a kiss. They broke apart a few minutes later, when he whispered, "Two conditions, Granger."

Her face fell a bit as she replied, "What's that?"

He grinned down at her. "Get another pair or two of these jeans. And don't lose those ridiculous blue slippers, either."

_Author's Note: … and they all lived happily ever after :D _


	21. How it Originally Went Down

_Author's Note: Here it is! The original ending! As you may or may not have been told, I wrote this at great personal risk to myself, and my insulin levels. It sounded really cute and funny in my head, but when actually in word form, it just looked stupid and cheesy. _

_Last chance to back out! High glucose levels ahead! _

_Still want to read it? Well, okay then. You have been warned._

_And…as always…Enjoy! (But I'll completely understand if you don't.)_

_-Amanda_

_PS: the only thing that really changed was the section under the last -------, so that's all I wrote here. If you want to read it ALL, then I suggest you read the other one first, minus of course the last section. OK, that's all. On with the cheese!_

How It Originally Went Down…

Ten minutes later, the plates magically cleaned themselves and disappeared. There was a great clatter as everyone get up and started getting ready to leave. No one left right away, as a lot of students wanted to say goodbye to friends from other houses.

After a few minutes, the chatter died down as everyone looked in amazement at the table farthest from the doors.

Draco Malfoy was standing on the Gryffindor Table. Right in front of Hermione.

Hermione grabbed his pants leg and pulled it gently, hissing, "Draco, what are you doing? Get down!" Draco ignored her, instead saying:

"I have an important announcement to make. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, am completely and utterly smitten with none other…than Miss Hermione Jean Granger."

_(A/N: Don't ask how he knows her middle name. It just sounds better.)_

The Great Hall was in complete silence by this point, with the exception of the Slytherin table, where nearly everyone was yelling something like, "WHAT?!" or "He's been Confunded! Granger Confunded him!"

Draco leaned down and held his hand out to Hermione. She just looked at it, then back up at him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like, Granger? I'm getting you back."

"You couldn't have sent a note?"

Draco shrugged. "Where's the fun in that?"

"What changed your mind?"

"A couple of friends showed me the error of my ways."

"What?"

Draco looked over at Harry and Ron, who grinned at Hermione. She looked at all three of them, speechless.

"Now, Granger, are you going to take my hand or do I have to stand here all night?"

Hermione looked at her friends again. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh for Merlin's sake, Hermione, take the man's hand!"

She tentatively gave him her hand, and he pulled her up to stand next to him. The Great Hall burst into applause. Then he pulled her in and kissed her, and the applause changed to catcalls and cheers. Even a few Slytherins joined in half-heartedly.

When they broke apart, Hermione shook her head. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

He grinned down at her. "Just part of the Malfoy charm, Granger. By the way…nice jeans. I kind of miss the slippers, though."

Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Well, if you insist…" Draco replied, obliging her request.


End file.
